Emotions
by SilentRanger64
Summary: Widowmaker, or Amélie, struggles with her internal affliction of nigh any emotions, only to have all of it come crashing back into her in one final struggle for life.
1. One More, One Less

**One More, One Less**

Widowmaker sits on the edge of the roof, looking through her sights with Infra-Sight active. Her sights are marked on a target in a crowd. Another one will die for Talon, but she's unable to feel the sweetness of victory, only the rise in heartbeat and the hint of something she used to have. Her finger moves to the trigger as she needn't even try to slow her breathing before pulling the trigger, the bullet hitting its mark.

The crowd panics as Widowmaker calms, losing the feeling of her heart in her chest as what satisfaction she felt soon fades before she even makes it back to the ship.

"Did you enjoy the solo mission?"

That annoying Spanish accent again. Such a trickster, always poking the bears. "It was a job."

Sombra smirks. "Heh. That's not an answer."

Widowmaker ignores the hinted jabs.

"One day, you're going to lose your head, Sombra."

And of course, who could forget the edgelord himself.

"Ha! I would say the same for you, but I wonder what is actually under that mask, or what isn't."

Reaper growls.

Widowmaker pulls out a datapad and reviews the next target.

"Already looking at the next target? That's still days away." Sombra comments.

"It never hurts to be prepared." The French Huntress replies. "Catching the prey requires careful planning."

"Tell me again why we're capping this perro instead of killing him."

"He has valuable information about a much more high-priority target. We can kill him after we get what we need from him." Widowmaker says.

"And what if he doesn't talk?" Sombra asks.

"I'll get him to talk. I just bust one joint at a time until he talks." Reaper says.

"That won't work, Reaper. What we really need is his family. Everyone talks when family is involved."

"Yeah? And how do we know he doesn't just throw them under the bus. I mean, look at what you did."

Despite what might have enraged anyone else, Widowmaker merely continues reading the information on the datapad. "You know nothing, Sombra. Gérard was not my family when I killed him. He was married to a naive and weak girl. Tell me, do you see naive and weak when you look at me."

"You tell me."

Widowmaker remains silent, but calm, as she continues looking over the data.

The ship soon lands at the Talon Headquarters. Widowmaker heads to her quarters. She removes her boots and thigh pack before pulling off her bodysuit. She then lets her hair down before looking into the mirror. Her body is beautiful, if you are into blue-skinned women, but it meant nothing to her as she heads to the bathroom and fills the tub with cool water, as even luke warm water would be painfully hot with such a cold body. After it fills, she gets in and sits there in the water. She grabs the shampoo and runs it through her long hair before rinsing it out. She doesn't know why she bothers with this ritual, but it's something that stuck with her through the correcting. It would most certainly be more efficient to shower instead, but it didn't matter at this point. This was one of the few times that she could think without distractions. She grabs the datapad off the small table beside the tub and looks through it. It was Tracer's information. Quite the pest at times. After the pests last few involvements in thwarting her missions, Widowmaker made it her personal mission to end the British influence in team Overwatch.


	2. The British Are Coming

**The British Are Coming**

Widowmaker is running across the rooftops as fast as she can. She managed to outrun them. No. There is still one behind her.

"Don't think you can get away, Love."

Damn British pest. This will be her end for sure this time. Widowmaker drops a Venom Mine as she turns a corner before stopping and turning around to aim at the corner. "Come on!" Her heart is racing, the pounding in her chest like nothing she's ever felt when waiting for the perfect shot. However, in this heat of panic, she failed to realize that this was a repeated strategy that failed the first time.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Tracer comes over the other roof, shooting down at Widowmaker, multiple charges hitting her; one in her left shoulder, two in her left leg, and one right in the center of her left hand.

"Agh!" Widowmaker drops her gun and tries to run, but the moment she puts pressure on her left leg, it gives out as she falls. "Damn it!" She looks at the winner of this match with pure rage. She'd never felt something like this since she was still in training and got tagged by the now old woman.

Tracer walks over. "You have a lot to answer for, Love."

"Just kill me now, so I won't have to listen to your irritating voice."

"No. I'm not going to kill you. I'm not like you. Well, I'm not like what you are now."

"You think I care what kind of person you are, girl? You can just die!" Widowmaker fires her Grappling Hook at Tracer's rigging, taking her completely by surprise and latching to the core. She then gets pulled to Tracer, knocking them both over as Widowmaker grabs her throat, squeezing it. "Finally! Now, you die!"

Tracer tries to push Widowmaker off, but fails. She then moves to a more offensive strategy by punching Widowmaker in the shoulder.

"Gah!" Widowmaker's balance shifts left as her arm gives out a little.

Tracer uses this opportunity to roll on top of Widowmaker. "You need to calm down!"

"Get off me, you wretched girl!"

"Please stop, Amélie!"

"Quelle?" Widowmaker suddenly stops resisting at first before turning away. "You are mistaken. I am not that weak girl anymore."

"Strength is more than combat. I know you are still in that head of yours, even if your heart has forgotten."

Widowmaker tries to push Tracer off, but her wounds make it impossible.

The rest of Tracer's little posse arrive. The monkey and the old man.

Widowmaker glares at them as her heart rate starts to slow. Despite calming, she felt like she was losing herself further. "What are you going to do to me?"

"If it were up to me, a good knock in the head would be my way of fixing what they did to you."

"That is not the way to fix all problems, Jack. I believe a more scientific approach would do."

"Let's figure it out later. Reaper might be back soon and that other girl disappeared when we stopped the attack." Tracer looks at Widowmaker. "Now, you won't cause trouble now, will you?"

"How can I? I can't even run. I'm completely at your mercy."

"Indeed. Angela will be pleased to see you in her care." Winston says.

"Up you come." Tracer pulls Widowmaker to her feet and supports her left side. "I'd carry you, but I'm not that strong, so support should do."

"Whatever."


	3. Recovery One

**Recovery One**

Widowmaker sits in her new room in Angela's own house. Of course, she had an ankle bracelet to keep her from just leaving. Should she try, well, let's just say that Widowmaker had no desire to try and leave after the first time.

"Who's hungry?!"

Such cheerful annoyance. What a bother. "What are you going to make me eat now? Another dish of bland potatoes and cheese?"

"Actually, I had this made just for you." Angela sets a bowl of crème brûlée in front of Widowmaker.

Widowmaker looks at it. "You think providing a dish of my "people" will earn my liking?"

"I just wanted to give you something from home."

Widowmaker looks away. "My home? I have none."

Angela places a gentle hand on her right shoulder. "You'll always have a home with me, Amélie."

"That's only because I'd rather not try and leave again."

"A temporary precaution, I assure you."

"So you hope."

Angela squeezes a bit. "I do, and I believe you have made great progress."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't attacked me in at least three hours."

"You call that progress?"

"Even small steps are progress."

"Why do you even care? I killed many of your friends in Overwatch. I even put a bullet through Ana's eye. Surely you have unsaid anger to deal out on me."

"You're right." Angela says in a more serious tone. "You've hurt and killed more people than you can probably redeem for in this lifetime. That doesn't mean that I'm stupid. I know that it wasn't you. Talon took you and made you do these things. They changed you, but there will always be the one known as Amélie somewhere in you. An original can never be completely destroyed."

Widowmaker is silent.

Angela smiles and squeezes her shoulder once more before letting go and leaving the room.

Widowmaker looks at the food after she's gone. She starts to eat, telling herself it is just to stay healthy, but deep down, she wanted to eat this food; this food specifically, given to her by someone who genuinely cares about her wellbeing.


	4. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back, A Thousand Steps Close**

Amélie is in the living room, watching the television with Angela. She is no longer wearing the ankle bracelet, as Angela seems to trust her. It was at that moment that a smoke grenade crashes through the window and fills the room with a black fog.

"Amélie, get to cover!"

Amélie looks at Angela before grabbing her head and slamming it into the coffee table, shattering the glass and knocking her unconscious. She then jumps through the window as Reaper forms up in front of her. "Let's go."

"What about Mercy?"

"No point in killing her, right?"

"She made me into this."

"Fine, but while all of Overwatch comes down on you, I'll be ordering the pilot to take me out of this hole."

Reaper growls and follows Widowmaker back to the ship.

Widowmaker gets brought back to Talon and examined and question repeatedly. She provides responses that seem to suit the doctors' needs and they let her go back to her quarters. She undresses from the casual clothes that Angela had bought for her and tosses them in the trash. She then starts towards the bathroom before stopping and looking back at the waste bin. She finds herself walking back over and picking the clothes out of it, looking at them. She goes against her better judgement and puts them in her closet. She then goes to bathe.


	5. Behind the Back and Under the Table

**Behind the Back and Under the Table**

Amélie finally gets a chance to return the clothes Angela gave her as she heads to a nightclub in London. She sits at the bar and sets the parcel on the counter.

Tracer sits beside her. "You're not the most popular here, you know?"

"I couldn't care less. Just make sure the package is delivered." Amélie slides the parcel to Tracer.

"Why don't you just give it to her yourself, Amélie?"

"You know that's not an option. Talon would find out."

"Let them. You don't have to work for them. Come back to us. Help us fight them."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I understand that if they notice you sneaking away, then they'll have the drop on you."

"I guess I'm the foolish girl then." Amélie gets up and leaves. As she's flying back, Sombra materializes visibly.

"Well well. Aren't you special."

Amélie looks at her. "So, you've been following me."

"You don't sound surprised."

"I knew it'd be you. Who better to watch me after getting me back from Overwatch?"

"Heh. I guess this is you deciding to give up and go against Talon on your own. You really are the foolish one, aren't you?" Sombra calls Talon Headquarters. "Status Update: Widowmaker was… getting some info on the enemy. Out."

Amélie looks at Sombra in surprise. "Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I am not doing this for free."

"What do you want then?"

"I love making lots of friends, especially friends with connections."

"So that's it? You want me to advocate for you for Talon?"

"Talon? Ha! I know very well that they have a skewed sense of the word friend. No. I want your connection with Overwatch. If they were to, let's say, capture me, I know I have a very strong friend to help me out. At the same time, I keep you out of Talon prison. What do you say?"

"Very well then, ami."


	6. Right Choice

**Right Choice**

Amélie aims her sights on an unsuspecting Tracer. It was time for an assault on Overwatch's Underground Headquarters, but there is no way Amélie can kill any of them at this point, especially not the Angel in the medical room, restocking her herbs and medicine. Just the sight of her made Amélie's heart race. She pulls her head away from her rifle and shakes distracting thoughts from her head before looking back down the sights at a different area. "Are we sure we have enough people to take them down?"

"We have enough to kill every single one of them." Reaper says.

"Very well."

"We're waiting on you, amiga."

"Quelle?"

"You're the sniper. Take the first shot." Sombra says.

"Right. Which do you want me to go for?"

"Get your head in play. Take out their healer." Sombra pushes.

"Sombra… Fine." Amélie aims at Angela, but doesn't shoot.

"What are you waiting for?" Reaper asks.

"Give me a moment to line up the shot."

"She's out in the open. Just end her and move to the next target." Reaper pushes, getting frustrated.

"You want to try sniping this time around? I don't think you do, so shut up and quit spitting smoke."

Sombra whistles. "Didn't think you had it in you, amiga."

"Everybody shut up!" Amélie aims at Angela. She apologizes internally before pulling the trigger, the bullet leaving the chamber and shooting out of the barrel. There is nothing but air between it and Angela as it strikes her shoulder, making her scream. It alerts the rest of Overwatch as they set off the alarm.

"Widowmaker, what kind of shot was that?!"

"Maybe if you all hadn't been distracting me…"

"You don't get distracted! This whole mission rides on surprise!"

"It does, doesn't it?"

"What? You…" Reaper Shadow Steps behinds Amélia and aims at her head.

Amélie closes her eyes. "Au Revoir…"


	7. Long-Awaited

**Long-Awaited**

Reaper Shadow Steps behind Amélie and aims at her head.

Amélie closes her eyes. "Au Revoir…"

Reaper suddenly gets shot a bunch.

Amélie looks over to see Sombra shooting at Reaper.

"Guh! Sombra?! You as well?!"

"Don't just stand there, amiga, get going!"

Amélie runs and jumps off the ridge, using her Grappling Hook to swing towards the Overwatch Headquarters as Sombra turns invisible.

"Grah! Attack!" Reaper shouts.

Talon charges as Overwatch gets to their defenses.

Tracer sees Amélie running towards them. "Hold your fire on Widowmaker!"

"Take out the rest!" Jack shouts.

Bullets and charges breeze past Amélie as she runs as fast as she can towards Overwatch. Reaper's mist moves fast towards her.

"Winston!"

The Gorilla leaps forwards and lands a few meters in front of Amélie. "Hurry!" He charges up his Tesla Cannon.

Amélie fires her Grappling Hook at Winston to try and pull herself towards him at greater momentum. It works, she reaches him just as Reaper comes up and starts shooting, but is blocked by Winston. Amélie continues running the rest of the way towards Overwatch as Sombra appears beside her.

"Well, I guess Talon won't want us back."

Amélie growls. "I don't have time for your jokes."

"Yeah yeah. Go make sure your lovely angel is alright."

Amélie didn't have time to think about what Sombra said as she heads to the medical room to see Angela patching herself up. "Angela!"

"Amélie?"

Amélie hugs Angela.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"I'm glad."

"What's going on out there?"

"Talon is attacking. Tell me you have defenses set up."

"Some, but a second sniper would really level the playing field."

"Second?"

"You two can catch up later. Just get to the roof."

"Right." Amélie runs up the stairs and gets to the roof to see an old woman.

"Welcome back to the team, Amélie."

"I…"

"Don't worry about catching up right now. We can enjoy a nice cup of tea after the fight is over."

"Of course." Amélie gets into position and aims down the sights and starts shooting, missing a bunch of shots.

"Slow down, Amélie."

"I can't. My heart… It's going mad."

"You can do this, dear. Remember your training, as painful as it may have been. Use it against them. Breathe slowly. Take this moment to be by yourself."

"But, the battle."

"There is no battle right now. Not for you. Not until you give a moment to yourself."

Amélie is stunned by Ana's words at first, but takes a few breaths, closing her eyes. She feels her heart rate slowing as her emotions start to disappear once again. After a moment, she opens her eyes and can clearly see the battlefield now. She aims and fires, hitting true; again; again; again. Every shot hits their mark as the enemy starts to fall back. It seemed like such a short battle, and it may have been, but that didn't matter. It was over. Amélie looks at Ana. "I think something a bit stronger than tea will be needed after this.

Ana smiles warmly.


	8. A Nice Cup of Tea

**A Nice Cup of Tea**

Ana sips her tea. "Ah. I think you've had enough to drink."

Amélie looks a bit tired. "Maybe. I… I don't know when the last time I dreamed. I feel like I'll have one tonight."

"Perhaps. It might be best to let it happen."

"I suppose."

"Maybe you can get Angela to help you sleep easy."

"Really?"

Ana chuckles. "Yes. I'm sure she'd be happy to help."

"Okay." Amélie gets up and makes her way to the medical room, where Angela is resting. "Angela…"

"Oh. Hey, Amélie. Something wrong?"

"Ana said you'd help me sleep?"

"Oh. Uh… Yeah. Why don't you come lay down beside me?"

"Q-Quelle?"

Angela smiles sheepishly. "It's okay." She holds her arms open to Amélie.

Amélie finds herself walking to Angela and getting in bed with her and holding her.

Angela smiles and holds Amélie, who falls asleep rather quickly.

Amélie enjoys a very pleasant dream about Angela. When she wakes up in the morning, she finds a cup of herbal tea on the bedside table. She also finds that her head is throbbing and she feels rather ill from all of the drinking. She sits up and looks around.

Angela is working on the computer, restoring some of the systems in the Medical Wing.

Amélie blushes a bit as she remembers the dream. She then shakes the thoughts from her mind, but ends up causing more pain in her head. She groans and rubs her temples.

Angela looks over. "Oh. You're awake. Drink that tea. It'll help with the hangover."

"Thanks, dear." Amélie says before immediately realizing what she said and blushing brightly.

Angela blushes a little as well. "Must have been some dream."

"I'm not a pervert."

"I never said you were."

"Oh." Amélie picks up the tea with a flustered expression before sipping it. "Mngh!"

"Careful. It may still burn. I chilled it for a little bit before setting it out to get to room temperature. Guess even that is too hot."

"A bit. Would you put it in the freezer for me?"

"Of course." Angela takes the tea and puts it in the freezer. "I guess in the meantime, I'll give you a more old fashioned medicine." She sits beside Amélie and gently lays her down before laying on top of her.

Amélie's reddened face only becomes more flushed. "Angela, what are you doing?"

"I'm just comforting you."

"I… Is this really how you comfort people?"

"Only the people I share strong emotions with."

"Share?"

"Did you think I couldn't tell? You're not exactly discreet."

"S-Sorry."

"It's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But isn't it unbecoming?"

"Not really. You like me, don't you?"

"W-Well… Uh…"

Angela smiles and kisses Amélie, making her freeze up.

After a few moments, Amélie reciprocates the kiss. Her heart is pounding once more. It felt like she might have a heart attack. She breaks the kiss, panting. "H-Hold on…"

Angela nods and instead cuddles up to Amélie.

Amélie lays there, processing. She then smiles for real after such a long time.


End file.
